kingdomheartsfannonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Auron
Auron (Auronxu), cuyo apodo es "Trueno Negro", es un joven de Islas Del Destino, el cual fue enseñado por Migue Sobre el Control de la luz y el cual este incorporo a los caballeros del reino por su alto control de la llave espada su llave espada se llama Ojos Del Corazón (eyes of the heart). Historia Auron al nacer nace con un don el cual es el control de una llave espada de nivel maestro sin embargo este ah la edad de 7 años En el momento de la llegada del líder de los caballeros del reino migue a islas del destino este le ofreció enseñarle el control de la llave espada a cambio Auron Se uniría A los Caballeros Del Reino Entonces migue acepta y lo lleva con el a un lugar donde este le enseñaría el control de la llave espada ya que este tenia el rango para hacerlo pero no tenia el control que se necesita para hacerlo entonces Migue primero que todo le enseña que debería encontrar su punto de control entre la luz y oscuridad ya que si la oscuridad se apoderaba de la luz que reside en el perdería la marca de maestro de la llave espada. Infancia el como todos los jóvenes de pequeño tuvo una vida normal hasta que un día un sincorazón se le apareció de frente intentando atacarle entonces un destello salio iluminado y una llave espada apareció en su mano intentando decirle que su viaje había iniciado. a la edad de siete años estaba un día en su antiguo hogar islas del destino en ese entonces un día llego el líder de los caballeros del reino migue a ayudarle en el control de la llave espada entonces Auron acepta y le pregunta su nombre entonces Migue le responde ``soy Migue el Líder de los Caballeros Del Reino´´ entonces Auron le dice quiero unirme migue sorprendido le avisa que primero debe ganar el examen de maestría de la llave espada Auron de lo mas tranquilo acepta y se apunta sin miedo a lo que le podría ocurrir Examen Parte 1 visita a la necropolis de las llaves espadas thumb|Auron cuando tenia 4 años Auron despierta y abre los ojos y se fija que esta en la necrópolis de las llaves espadas en eso dice en su mente ``que es este lugar donde se supone que estoy´´ una voz desconocida le habla Voz desconocida: Auron camina y elige correctamente cual te pertenece Auron camina* y va mirando hasta que la encuentra y dice: esa Es! esa es mía Tan pronto como migue se dio cuenta de la presencia de oscuridad envió a uno de sus mejores guerreros a sacarle de allí rápidamente siendo este Ryu quien después se encargaría de ser su maestro en el tiempo que el estaría aprendiendo a manejar la llave espada Auron: pero dime quien eres..? Voz: yo te guiare en tu viaje pero deberás aprender a controlar la oscuridad como si fuera el aire mismo Auron desconcertado le dice: yo no quiero controlar la oscuridad yo la quiero eliminar de mi cuerpo para volverme un maestro de la llave espada ! Voz se Revela en forma y muestra que es Rexies Auron Sorprendido*: tu quien eres ? thumb|Rexies Ante AuronRexies: lo siento pequeño niño pero soy lo que más temes..! Auron: seas quien seas te eliminare! thumb|left|Auron Ante RexiesRyu llega*: Auron Aléjate De El! Auron: tu quien Eres..? Ryu: luego te lo explico ahora lárgate yo me encargare de El! Rexies: tan heroico suenas pero recuerda que no me puedes vencer ya que tu no eres rival para mi! Auron: ryu No Te Puedo dejar aquí solo a luchar contra el yo también iré! Ryu: no tu tienes que terminar el examen yo lo entretendré Auron: sale corriendo y se aleja rápidamente Parte 2 un Ser Sin Existencia Auron Va Corriendo*: Tengo que llegar Se abre un portal* Auron: Que Diabl..? creo que es mejor que valla dentro de el thumb|Auron mirando hacia Atras mientras se va por el portalSe Teletransporta hacia otro lugar Bienvenido Héroe..! a el consejo de la oscuridad Solrac: Auron me agrada que estés aquí pero dime por que..? Auron: Vine ah eliminar la oscuridad que hay en mi corazón Solrac: Eso no es muy fácil que digamos pero si para eso viniste sabes cual podría ser la consecuencia de esto verdad Auron: Si por eso creo que es lo correcto! Solrac: Vale iniciemos! Solrac: Listo ahora es tu turno! Auron: ok hay esta. thumb|Auron Dormido en Su CorazonAuron mente* Donde Estoy..? Que Buscas- Quien Eres..? Soy Lo mas profundo de tu corazón- Donde se encuentra la luz? La Luz se encuentra en lo mas profundo de la oscuridad- Como la consigo..? Derrota la oscuridad- Auron Despierta* Vale ya la capte! Solrac: Ahora Acabemos con esto dame tu Sincorazón! Auron: lo Siento Hoy No!thumb|Auron Usando Destello De 100 Armas Solrac queda debilitado debido ah las espadas que salen clavadas en el Auron Se Larga del sitio pero antes Solrac le dice que se encontraran otra ves y la proxima ganara! Parte 3 Un Corazon Digno Auron Aparece en mundo inexistente sin saber que ese sitio era el ultimo de su navegador el se dirige hacia el borde del barranco de las almas para observas la luz que hay en el fondo sin embargo no pasa mucho cuando se le aparece Ryu Por detrás diciéndole que debe abandonar ahora ya que es muy peligroso seguir pero este no hace caso y se lanza al vacío sin saber que le espera allá abajo. Auron mente* Es mucha presión creo que tengo que dejarle salir pero seria peligroso mejor lo dejo dentro esto es insuficiente para mi tengo que seguir! Apóyate en mi Sale de la mente de Auron* Auron: Quien anda hay..? Voz De Mujer: una parte de tu pasado me recuerda sin embargo ese pasado es solo un recuerdo ya que se vive el presente y el pasado se olvida. eso fue lo que me dijiste hace mucho tiempo. thumb|Auron Conversando con LightAuron: Luz que haces aqui mi apariencia que es esto ..? Luz: Auron cuando te sumergiste en lo mas profundo de la oscuridad liberaste una luz y un destello oscuro ese destello es el que se quiere apoderar de ti y en cuanto a la luz esa soy yo que eh venido ah absorber la oscuridad y ah darte mi luz para que sobrevivas y no pierdas la marca de maestro de la llave espada. Auron: entonces te libere pero después te condene al mismo tiempo ..? Luz: cada caso tiene su consecuencia y tu me salvaste ya que ahora podre salvarte como lo hiciste tu antes.. Auron: yo no quería esto perdóname Luz. Luz: lo siento ya es tarde te perdono... Luz se envuelve en oscuridad y aparece con nueva apariencia... Auron: Hermana... Luz: Lo siento yo no soy tu hermana mi nombre es Xluz...! Auron: Te Liberare... Ruy Aparece* Auron Vámonos tenemos que irnos... Auron: pero mi hermana. Ryu : la rescataremos luego ahora salgamos.thumb|Auron Y Ryu Frente A Migue Aparecen ambos Ante Migue en el Castillo De Disney* Ryu: como le prometí maestro aquí esta sano y salvo. Auron: Maestro migue-sama Eh completado y enfrentado como debería ser a mi oscuridad ahora vea esto... thumb|Auron empuñando su llave espada ojo del corazon Migue: Que bien lograste obtener el control de la llave espada y no invocas uno sino 12 Genial..! Auron: jejeje gracias Migue-sama y ah usted también Ryu-Sama ahora usted dígame ya lo logre..? Migue: por supuesto desde ahora te nombro un maestro de la llave espada y miembro de los caballeros del reino..! Eternos Rivales Auron Vs Solrac El Combate inicia con la llegada de auron a un templo en el desierto en el cual estaba Solrac Esperándote para dar inicio en el combate final entre estos dos eternos rivales. Solrac: Valla así que viniste eh.. Auron: Vengo A Zanjar Esto de Una Ves Por Todas! Solrac: Si Tienes Razón ahora comencemos el combate! Auron: Vamos! Auron Comienza Lanzando Su Espada Contra uno de los pilares que hay estan y se teletransporta y queda suspendido en el aire luego solrac se rie y va rapidamente hacia donde esta el. Solrac: Aqui Voy! Auron: Vamos! Auron se suelta y va callendo con gran velocidad hacia Solrac. Solrac: Eso no me ara daño es hora de usar mi habilidad! Solrac usa su habilidad Razio para hacerle frente con un gran torbellino a Auron. Auron: Huf* Tengo que moverme mas rapido (Piensa) Tengo una idea! Auron* Destello De 100 Armas! Muchas llaves espadas salen volando hacia el torbellino de Solrac ambos ataques chocan* Auron (Cansado) : Valla es mucho mas dificil de lo que pense Huf* Solrac sale de todo el humo* Eso es todo lo que tienes ? Solrac: Entonces supongo que ahora me toca acabarte con mi poder mas oscuro! Solrac Grita*:Ejercito Oscuro Entonces de repente Auron y Solrac son transportados a la sala del consejo oscuro donde estan todos los miembros del consejo observando a Auron. Auron: Que Es Esto..? Solrac:Valla no pense que fuera tan pronto pero ya veo entonces esto terminara asi! thumb|338px|Solrac Frente A Auron Y Toda el ConsejoSolrac: Ahora Reclamare lo que me pertenece! Tu Sincorazon! Auron : Ya te lo dije Primero Muerto Antes de que lo logres! Solrac: Sera Un placer! Solrac se coloca frente a Auron y invoca su llave espada Ruptura y lanza una gran bola de energia oscura hacia auron. Auron : valla esto sera facil. Auron Activa una campo de energia con sus espadas y entra en estado de control de espadas. Auron: con esto no podras traspasar mi defensa y tampoco hacerme daño. Solrac: jaja idiota no sabes que la oscuridad es mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa! la bola entra ensu defensa y ambas chocan y causa una explosion con ella. Solrac sale corriendo rapidamente hacia auron y le clava su llave espada en su pecho y extrae poco a poco su sincorazon con ella. Auron va perdiendo la conciencia con esto y rapidamente pierde la vida. Solrac se marcha con su sincorazon dormido y ve como poco a poco auron va desapareciendo. al rato despues de que desaparece de entre los escombros sale su incorporeo. En el templo donde comenzo el combate aparece su llave espada clavada en el suelo thumb|llave espada de Auron clavada en el lugar de su muerte Fin Del Combate/ Renacimiento Volvio ah Renacer Cuando Su incorporeo y Su Sincorazon volvieron ah ser uno solo gracias ah la ayuda de Migue ya que este habia entablado una mision secreta para unir un equipo de Tres personas en la que estas personas se enfrentarian ah las partes de Auron y le Devolverian la vida ah este, siendo asi Ryu Va Tras Uroan, Rouran Se Enfrenta Ah Xouran y el tercero Migue Se encarga De olver ah Unir los corazones de Xouran Y Uroan para que Auron Vuelva ah Nacer, Auron Al volver ah nacer no tiene memoria de nada y poco ah poco migue, Rouran y Ryu le van Devolviendo su vida y pasado antes de morir y ser dividido. Tiempo despues de 1 año de entrenamiento Auron se presenta ante migue en el castillo de disney y entablan una conversacion: Migue: Auron que sorpresa que sucede..? Auron: Maestro Migue Con su permiso quiero pedirle Disculpas Migue: Ya veo sobre que ..? Auron: sobre todo lo que ise siendo un sincorazon Y incorporeo y todos los daños que cometi. Migue: Valla ya veo no es necesario esto Auron Auron: Maestro con todo respeto me voy ah descansar solamente le queria dejar esto claro que no tendre mas este descuido Migue:vale lo comprendo hasta luego auron. Encuetro Predestinado Auron y Rouran Auron Esta Caminando Por Un Pasillo Cuando Un Portal Se Abrio Ante El y De Hay Salio Un Joven De Cabello Blanco Y Misma Estatura que el. Auron: Uh Valla Tu Quien Eres.? Rouran: Tu Debes ser Auron O me Equivoco..? Auron: No Te Equivocas... Rouran: Valla, Entonces Que haces Aqui..? Auron:Vengo A Hablar Con Migue... Rouran:Que Casualidad Yo Tambien. Auron:Uhm ok Bueno Vallamos... Rouran:Ok Vale.. Entrando Por La Puerta Del Castillo* La Puerta Desaparece Y Un Portal Se Abre Ante Ellos* Rouran: Un Portal..? Auron: Un corredor De la Oscuridad... Auron: Vamos Rouran Investigemos Esto FlashBack* Riku y Sora thumb|Flashback parecido cuando sora va con riku por el corredor de la luz Sora:Vallamos Juntos Riku:Si Regresa* Auron:Vallamos Juntos Rouran:Si Van Por El Camino De Luz* Llegando* Auron: Este Sitio? Rouran:Lo Conosco. Auron: Es El Descenso Al Corazon! ???:Valla No Podia Esperarme Menos De Ustedes Dos Rouran: Y Tu Quien Se Supone Que eres..? Auron: Tu Debes Ser..? ???: Mi Nombre Es Sousuke Namikaze! Auron:Yo Te Conosco.. Rouran: Seguro, Yo no Se Quien Es... Auron: Valla Que De Tiempo Verdad... Sousuke: Si Auron Eres Inteligente despues De Todo... Auron: Para Que Nos Has Traido Ah Este Lugar..? Sousuke: Vengo A Enfrentarles! Auron&Rouran: Valla entonces sera dificil Derrotarnos! Sousuke: Quieren Apostar!!! Auron&Rouran: Adelante! En Posicion De combate Auron y Rouran Frente A Sousuke* Sousuke: Esto Se pondra Bueno! Rouran: Expulsa Tres orbes de Luz Rapidamente hacia Sousuke* Sousuke: Jajaja Sousuke Los esquiva* Auron Corre Por Otro lado y lanza su espada contra sousuke* Auron:Te Tengo! Sousuke Activa su escudo De Fuego Oscuro* Rouran:Que Es ese Escudo?? Auron: No Lo se pero alejate de el! Sousuke Lanza Una flecha de flama oscura* Auron Lanza su espada contra la flecha y produce una explosion* Rouran:Auron! Sousuke Sale de entre la niebla que se producio y usa su control sobre las flamas para atacar a Rouran* Rouran: Voy ah morir... Auron Sale rapidamente y usa su escudo de espadas para proteger ah rouran y atacar ah sousuke* Rouran: Auron! Sousuke: Mocoso Uf* Auron: No Te Permitire Hacerlo,Yo Protego A Mis Compañeros Y mas que todo A mis Hermanos* FlashBack Auron Y Rouran De Pequeños* thumb|Rouran Y auron De Niños Auron: Que Sitio Tan Aburrido... Rouran:Tienes Rason, Quisiera que Un dia Salieramos De Este Lugar... Auron: Bueno Eso Se lo tenemos que dejar al destino.. no crees? Rouran: Si Talves.. Auron: Ya Rouran deja de hablar asi con ese tono jajaja Rouran: Vale! jajaja Regresa* Auron:Rouran Estas Listo Para Acabarle! Rouran: Cuando lo Digas... Auron&Rouran:Hermano! Auron Y Rouran Ambos activan Sus mas poderosas tecnicas* Auron:Estado de Control de Espadas! Rouran:Estado Iluminado! Sousuke(Pensando)* :Valla Tendre que ponerme mas rudo! Auron Lanza Una espada contra sousuke y divide esa espada en cientos mas* Sousuke Se Mueve rapido* Rouran en su forma de angel Aparece Ante Sousuke Y Lo atrapa con una esfera de Cristal* Auron Lanza una espada contra el cristal y lo rompe* Rouran:Que has hecho..? Auron: Lo Acabare Ahora! Sousuke Activa Su Espada Oscura y corre hacia Auron* Auron sale Corriendo Con su llave espada ojos del corazon hacia Sousuke* Ambos Chocan* Se Produce un destello que deja ah Rouran Ciego Y Sousuke cae en el suelo* Auron:Valla No Pense que se acabaria tan rapido.... Sousuke:Ganaste Esta Pero Muy pronto te acabare. Rouran:Largo! Sousuke se desvanece a traves de un Corredor de la oscuridad* Auron : Se acabo... Auron Cae Al Suelo y rouran se destransforma y lo atrapa* Rouran:Si Se Acabo Vallamonos A Casa* Un Corredor de la oscuridad se abre ante ellos* Auron&Rouran:Es Bueno Recuperar ah mi hermano.... Como Hermanos Auron Quien Habia Esperado por un largo Tiempo Un Dia Sale ah caminar por los jardines Del Castillo De Disney Para Pensar Cuidadosamente Que Podria haber pasado con su hermana. Auron: Que Te Paso Luz... Flashback* Auron Caminando con su hermana por una playa* Auron:Luz Por que te puso asi papa..? Luz: No Lo Se, la verdad no tiene sentido ponerme un nombre asi jeje Auron:Valla Huf* Bueno al Final papa sabia que estaba haciendo jeje Luz: Quisas Tengas Rasón. Atardecer* Luz: Auron que te gustaria hacer cuando seas grande..? Auron: aun no lo se, me encantaria salir de este lugar, viajar por el mundo y conocer nuevos lugares. Luz: Valla eso es algo increible jeje Auron: y conocer chicas lindas Luz golpea a Auron En la cabesa* auron: Hayy por que lo hiciste..? Luz: jajaja aun estas muy pequeño para esa mentalidad Auron:Presumida Snif* Luz Riendo*:Auron Te Quiero Hermano Tonto Auron: Jejeje yo igual Hermana Tonta Luz golpea A Auron en la cabesa otra ves* Auron Sobandose*:Hayy por que lo has hecho?? Luz: no me llames tonta Jum! Regresa* Auron: Luz Donde Estaras... Mente de Auron* Liberame... Auron: que es este lugar..? Reconocelo... Auron: islas del destino...? Lo Hiciste muy bien... Auron: Quien Eres..? Busca En La Oscuridad... Auron: Lo Are! Sale de la mente De Auron* Auron: Ya se Donde Estas! thumb|316px|Ciudad Imperial Ciudad Imperial* Ser Extraño Esta Huyendo* Guardia De Ciudad Imperial: Detenganle!! Ser Extraño Huyendo*: Tengo que escapar! Activa Tecnica*: Espadas Cruzadas! Guardias*: Aaahh* Ser Desconocido: Si! ahora salgamos Abre un Corredor de la oscuridad* Ser Desconocido: Hasta luego jajaja! Desaparece* Guardias:Ah Desaparecido..? Voz De Mujer: Asi Es... Auron* Auron Corriendo*:Tengo que moverme rapido! llega en la habitacion principal de Migue* Auron: Maestro miner necesito que me conceda un permiso para viajar entre mundos! Migue: Que! Para que..? Ok esta bien lo are... Auron: Gracias Migue-sama Migue Le da un pase de viajero a auron para pdoer entrar en cualquier mundo que desee. Auron: Gracias Volvere dentro de 5 Dias. Migue: Vale! Auron Abre un Portal hacia Ciudad Imperial* Auron : Hasta luego Migue-Sama Va por el portal*llega en la ciudad Imperial* Auron: Perfecto Eh llegado ahora tengo que buscarle! Auron Recorre Por casi todas Las calles de Ciudad Imperial Buscando por Su Hermana Hasta que se topa con la guardia quienes le reciben como Un rey en la ciudad* Guardias: Señor Auron Binvenido! Auron: Señor..? Voz De Mujer: Auron!... Auron:Tu quien Eres..? voz De Mujer: No reconoces mi apariencia Uroan..? Auron:Uroan..? acaso tu eres Rocio..? Rocio: No me esperaba menos! Auron: me Alegra encontrarte Aqui Rocio Pero Tengo Que Seguir buscando! Rocio:Eh puedo saber a quien Buscas..? Auron: Aun nose pero me siento como si te hubiera conocido antes mucho antes atras Rocio:Asi Fue Uroan Auron: Ya deja de llamarme por ese nombre! Rocio: Lo siento pero cuando te veo lo veo otra ves... Auron: Rocio Tu..? Rocio:Piensas que me encontre con tu Sincorazon, Pues Asi Fue... Auron: Valla despues de todo me enfrentaste como Sincorazon... Rocio: no fue tan dificil Jaja Auron: mmm* Rocio: Entonces A Quien Buscas..? Auron: A mi hermana... Se llamaba Luz, Pero la perdi hace tiempo y ahora se llama Xluz... Rocio: creo que puedo ayudarte Yo la eh visto... Auron: Encerio...? Rocio:Si Pero Tienes que Venir Conmigo... Auron: A Donde..? Rocio: A La Necropolis De Las Llaves Espadas.. Auron:Por que..? Rocio* Algunos Compañeros y soldados de Ciudad Imperial me ayudaron ah rastrearla cuando desaparecio por un corredor de la oscuridad entonces decidimos establecer un perimetro donde ella se encuentra asi que te pido que nos acompañes ya que tu eres su hermano... Auron: Vale Yo Voy !! Rocio:Listo entonces Nos Vamos Ya..? Auron:Vale! En La Necropolis De Las llaves Espadas* Auron: Valla esta tan desertica como siempre... Rocio:Bueno ya me tengo que ir asi que nos vemos luego si sobrevives.. Auron:Luego,sobrevives de que hablas..? Rocio: Te la encargo a ti yo me tengo que ir a otro lugar,asi que hasta luego.. Auron:Vale!, Eh pero como sabes que la encontrare en este lugar..? Rocio:Lose... Se va por el portal* Auron:valla entonces me toca hacerlo a mi... Auron va Caminando por todo el lugar y cuando se sienta en una roca que alli estaba* ???:Valla aun me sigues las pista, pero que mas me podia esperar de alguien como tu..? Auron: Tu..tu..tu eres Luz! Luz:Te dije que mi nombre no es Luz, Es Xluz! Auron:Lo se me confundo, en fin vine por ti como lo prometi hace mucho tiempo... thumb|Xluz Frente A AuronXluz:Valla que ya no te das cuenta, Tu hermana murio! Ahora Xluz es la que vive y no puedes cambiarlo! Auron:Una Promesa se mantiene,aun cuando ya no es necesaria! Xluz:Valla entonces ven por mi y demuestrame que estoy equivocada! Auron:Xluz.. has cambiado mas de lo que crei, ella es todo lo opuesto a ti, ahora*Gritando*Te Promero que te sacare de hay adentro!! Mente De Xluz*:Vete yo me encargare de el..* Vale... Xluz empiesa a caminar hacia adelante y de repente una explosion ocurre y una sombra aparece.. Auron:tu Eres... Voz Oscura y sombria:Mucho tiempo sin vernos Auron... Crei que te habias separado en esos dos asquerosos seres,pero veo que regresaste por mas... Auron:Solrac!! Solrac:Muy Bien Dicho Pequeño,debo decirlo que es una sorpresa que aigas vuelto,pero igual de todas maneras, acabare contigo aqui y ahora.. Auron:Eso tendremos que verlo! Auron Le lanza tres espadas hacia solrac,este las esquiva y lanza varios orbes oscuros hacia Auron quien se protege con su escudo de espadas* thumb|Auron Parando el ataque de Solrac Solrac:Has mejorado con tu rapidez... Auron Ataca rapidamente ah Solrac, con Su llave Espada la Cual lanza hacia este,Solrac Rapidamente contrataca con 300 orbes Oscuros,Auron Empiesa a moverse rapidamente contra cada orbe que sale disparado* Auron*Mente*:Tengo que protegerme! auron Sale corriendo protegiendose con su escudo de todos los orbes que se thumb|300px|auron Protegiendose de Los orbes mientras corre dirijian hacia el* Solrac:Esta ganando poder... debe de ser gracias al corazon de su hermana,igual le acabare aqui mismo! Auron:Solrac Aqui Voy!! Solrac:Auuuuroooonn!!! Ambos chocan con sus mas poderosas tecnicas* Auron: Choque Electrico Oscuro!!! Solrac:Ultimo Arcano Sombrio!! en otro Lugar un poco alejado* Lemaus& Rexuel Lemaus:Valla Asi que alfinal Auron ah aumentado de poder... Rexuel: asi parece Lemaus:Incluso Forzo al jefe a protegerse con el Guardian. Rexuel:Si pero el pobre de auron se ve muy herido y cansado.. En el Campo de batalla* Auron: huf Huf*Mente*:Valla el guardian Asi que este es eh.. Solrac:No crei que tendrias que forzarme hasta este punto,pero en fin es Hora de que termine con tu existencia miserable! Auron:Esto es malo ya me agote de magia y estoy muy cansado no puedo mover mi cuerpo,creo que ahora en verdad si voy ah morir... Solrac:Acabemos de una ves*Gritando*Razio! El poder va dirijido hacia Auron quien Se levanta y se queda frente a la esfera que va hacia el*en ese momento cuando el poder casi choca con auron un Escudo de fuego oscuro lo envuelve y lo protege del ataque* Sousuke:No crei que te fueras a dar por vencido en este momento... Auron:Sousuke... Sousuke:Vamos levantate te protegere con este escudo de fuego,ahora nuestro objetivo es acabar con el... Auron:por que me ayudas..? Sousuke:Te lo explico luego... Auron:Muy bien acabemosle!! Solrac:Valla padre eh Hijo enfrentandome esto se pondra bueno! -Para mas emocion y realismo xD Poner la musica de fondo A Fight To Death Father an Son Vs Solrac! Auron:Aqui voy*Lanza una espada hacia Solrac rapidamente este le esquiva el ataque*sousuke lanza una flecha oscura para atacarle,pero el Guardian la detiene Auron y sousuke Se Juntan de nuevo* Auron:tengo una idea tu lanza una flecha oscura y yo.. Solrac ataca rapidamente antes de que auron termine de hablar con sousuke* Solrac:No los dejare ni descansar! Empiesa a agarrar objetos con las manos del guardian y empiesa ah aventarlos por los aires contra ellos dos* Auron Se protege de varios igual que sousuke ambos con sus respectivas tecnicas* Sousuke:Ya se de que me hablabas agamoslo! Sousuke:Gran Flecha Oscura!! Auron:Escudo De 100 llaves Espadas!thumb|300px|Auron Usando Escudo de 100 llaves espadas El Ataque sale dirijido hacia Solrac quien lo recibe y causa que el guardian desaparezca por unos instantes* Auron Ahora Oh Nunca Padre!!! Sousuke:Vamos Auron!! Auron&Sousuke:Esfera Espiral De Luz Y Oscuridad!!!thumb|312px|Esfera Espiral De Luz y oscuridad Ambos Salen corriendo y lanzan una gran esfera rotatoria contra Solrac con el cual impacta y lo manda a varia distancia de ellos* Solrac Se levanta todo herido y botando sangre* Solrac: Valla Asi que lograron Derrotarme sin embargo sigo vivo... Auron: no planeamos matarte solo derrotarte! Solrac:Tuvieron que matarme,por que ahora la pagaras muy caro!! -Musica A Final Fight! Auron:Muy bien si con eso quieres decirme que aun quieres mas pues vamos!! Sousuke:Lo acabare aqui y ahora! Solrac:Ingenuos... Auron/Sousuke/Solrac:Los tres con mirada fija empiesan ah pensar* Auron:Si le derroto nunca podre conseguir a mi hermana de vuelta no puedo matarle... Sousuke:Tengo que salvar a mi hija... Solrac:Se acabo! Solrac: Derepente se hecha a reir y Grita*SE ACABO!!!* De repente una esfera oscura sale disparada hacia Auron/Sousuke salta rapidamente frente a Auron y le protege de la esfera causando que Sousuke caiga en el piso* Auron:papa no esto no puede ser,papa mirame! -Musica Last Words Sousuke:Acabale, Mi Corazon fue sellado por la oscuridad,este es mi fin... Auron:Padre,te juro que le vencere y te salvare... Sousuke*Hablado Forzosamente*:No quiero que me salves,tienes que ir por tu hermana y salvarla! Auron*Le salen lagrimas*:Papa te prometo que la cuidare y la protegere,Te lo juro! Sousuke empiesa ah brillar y desaparece en el aire... Auron:padre... -Musica Burning Body Auron Enojado*:Acabemos Con Esto... Solrac:Uhmmm Estoy De Acuerdo... Repdo : Señor tenemos que irnos, antes de que la Existencia Vacia venga a por nosotros Jushin : tiene Rason Señor Solrac,Tenemos que irnos... Solrac:Muy bien nos vamos... Auron:No te iras ah ningun lado!! Jushin: Abajo... Auron: que sucede con mi cuerpo no puedo levantarme! Jushin:Hasta luego, niño... Los Tres se van por un corredor de la oscuridad* Auron:No Puede ser!,Se ah ido otra ves... Ve por ella* Auron:Esta Voz que es..?, Es Cierto Xluz! tengo que ir a por ella! Va corriendo hacia el precipicio y ve ah su hermana en la punta a punto de caer.. Auron la agarra de la mano* Auron:Luz,Xluz como te llames,no te dejare caer! Xluz: Por que lo haces?? Auron: Por que Eres mi hermana... Xluz:Te Dije que no soy tu hermana, mi nombre es ... Auron:No me interesa como te llames, oh quien seas,tienes a mi hermana dentro de ti y voy ah salvarla!!! Auron Le Sujeta mas Fuerte la mano Y Su Cuerpo empiesa a envolverse en un aura Oscura* Xluz:Sueltame(Con voz mas grave)* Auron Empiesa a usar una fuerza mas grande y empiesa ah subir a Xluz* - Musica Overflowing Power Xluz: te Dije que me dejes ya!! Auron La Sube completamente y este cae hacia atras* Auron: te eh dicho que recuperare a mi hermana sea como sea! Xluz(con mirada sorprendida*):No me interesa se acabo te matare de una ves por todas! - Musica Unleashed Fight Auron frente ah Xluz se prepara para recibir el primer golpe de esta* Xluz:Aqui voy!! Xluz le ataca con su poder llamas del atardecer* Auron y xluz chocan ambos y se ve ah auron de pie* thumb|auron Recibiendo el golpe De Xluz Xluz: No entiendo por que no te ise nada..? Auron:Perdoname Hermana... - Musica Unveliable Power Xluz Cae al suelo y empiesa ah desaparecer* Auron:Libera Su Corazon Auron empiesa A Desaparecer poco a poco mientras Xluz Va Recuperando Su apariencia Normal* Auron:Ahora podras Ver el mundo como eres... Luz:Hermano,Porque?? por que lo has hecho... thumb|324px|Luz liberando el Corazon de Auron Auron: Eres mi hermana mayor tenia que hacerlo,eres la unica familiar que tengo... Aparte De Rouran. luz:Rouran, Aun Sigue vivo? Auron: si Ahora espero que puedan seguir viviendo ustedes dos juntos y sean una familia.. Luz: Tu no moriras(Abrasa ah auron Fuertemene*)susurrando*:Libera Su Corazon... Un Gran aura Estalla y los envuelve a ambos en oscuridad electrica y Luz sale del aura corriendo y observa poco a po co a su hermana con una apariencia totalmente nueva* thumb|322px|Nueva Apariencia De Auron Luz: Hermano..? Auron:Huf*(Se Desace De Esa Apariencia) thumb|left|134px|Nueva Apariencia De AuronLuz:Auron Has Cambiado de apariencia, ese poder que es..? Auron:Tenemos que irnos,puedo sentir a la Existencia Vacia Cerca... Ambos Se van Del lugar* En Otro Lugar en el Templo Del Corazon* Rouran:Asi que eso es lo que pasa eh... bueno en fin si tengo que ir ah buscarle lo are... La Batalla de Los Dioses En Un templo Alejado en el cielo* Dios Del Rayo Amarillo:Ah Surgido Un Nuevo Dios Del Rayo Eh... Dios Del Rayo Azul: Hay que traerle para interrogarle... Dios Del Rayo Rojo: Enviare a uno De mis Subordinados a traerle, asi averiguaremos de quien se trata y que puede hacer...? Parte 1 La Busqueda Narracion Por el dios del rayo rojo* Aque al que le encargare esa tarea sera mi subordinado Rouran,Este Ira a por el ya que tienen una relacion muy estrecha. -Dios Del Rayo Amarillo:Si a Eso te Refieres entonces dejaremos que te encarges, pero sin errores vale* Apariencia Pelo Castaño oscuro de puntas hacia arriba. Túnica hacia abajo abierta en la parte inferior/Aveces usa una chamarra abierta con una camisa por debajo y unos short marrones claro. Personalidad Muy Tranquilo aveces la mayoría del tiempo hiperactivo y muy amigable es una de las razones por la cual obtuvo una llave espada ademas de ser muy protector de sus amigos y compañeros no le importa si tiene algo que perder tiene mucha determinación. Armas Auron Durante Sus Viajes atraves de los mundos consigio varias armas y poderes. *Llave espada Eyes of The Heart: es la llave espada que obtiene desde el inicio y la cual aprende a controlar gracias a Ryu Y A Migue. *Llave Espada Trueno Negro:Nueva espada conseguida por Auron al conseguir el modo Dios del rayo negro, aun no ah aprendido a materializarla. *Destello De 100 Armas: Es Su Habilidad Suprema Es la Tecnica Que Usa cuando entra en estado de control de espadas. *Estado de Control De Espadas: En Este estado Controla cualquier espada incluyendo las de sus enemigos, esta habilidad se concidera una de las mas poderosas en todo el mundo. Noctis sword r9 by ninjawarrior720-d3e3d47.jpg|llave Espada Eyes of the heart Noctis lucis caelum by arlequinne-d693slc.jpg|Estado De Control De espadas 2271.png|Destello de 100 Armas Versus.jpg|Auron En Estado Control De Espadas cd0d4f744b6caf4df955996932caedbe-d4k96np (1).png|llave Espada Trueno Negro Relaciones *Luz: Es su hermana y ah la cual salvara un día de la oscuridad. *Rouran: Mejor Amigo y rival Humano. *Migue: Maestro y compañero de la llave espada. *Ryu: Maestro Actual De Auron. *Rexies: Enemigo No Definido. *Solrac: Archi enemigo y rival. *Repdo: Rival Y Enemigo De Xouran. *Rocio: Amiga Y Rival de Uroan. *Sousuke Namikaze: Enemigo Y Mas Poderoso Rival De Auron Y Rouran, Es El padre De Auron. Ficha Estadísticas Forma Dios Del Rayo Galeria image_final_fantasy_versus_xiii-6903-1186_0002.jpg|Auron usando su habilidad 100 armas Noctis_Versus_FFXIII.jpg|Auron Con Su llave espada ojo Del Corazón final-fantasy_00332433.jpg|Auron En Su Sala En El Castillo De Disney Sentado Sin título.png|Auron Dormido en su Corazón ichigo.png|Auron En su forma dios del rayo, en la necropolis de las llaves espadas ichigo___mugetsu_by_ollie4487-d39mabh.png|Razgos que indican que aun conserva el mismo color de ojos final getsuga tenshou_2.jpg|Modo Dios Del Rayo Oscuro Tensa.png|Nueva Apariencia Completa De Auron Curiosidades *Auron pudo haber creado un sincorazón en el momento que cayó en lo más profundo de su corazón sin embargo esto aún no se ha aclarado. *Es uno de los que se han encontrado con la mayoría de los líderes de las organizaciones. *Se enfrentó y derrotó a Solrac sin embargo este lo tomó como su más peor enemigo *Migue iba a ser su maestro sin embargo Ryu prefirió ser su maestro ya que migue no tendría casi tiempo. *Se ve muy adulto para su edad. *Al volver ah unir las dos partes de Auron se supone que deberia tener sus recuerdos de cuando era sincorazon y incorporeo y las relaciones que tiene con las personas que conocio. *no se sabe como o por que su llave espada aparecio en el templo donde comenzo el combatecontra solrac solo se sabe que ese lugar podria ser su antigua tumba. *el templo donde comenzo el combate es el lugar donde migue,ryu y Rouran le devolvieron la vida reuniendo sus 2 mitades. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Caballeros del Reino Categoría:Castillo Disney Categoría:Seres Completos Categoría:En obras